pokepikapalfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fresh New Start/Beginning Of Another Amazing Journey
A Fresh New Start/Beginning Of Another Amazing Journey '''is the first episode of '''Indigo League-Kanto Region. ''Main Idea Ash is ready to set off on another amazing journey in Kanto this time. Characters *Ash Ketchum *Professer Oak *Lab Assistant *Delia Ketchum *Red Oak Villains *Jessie *James *Meowth *Giovanni Pokemon *Ash's Pikachu *Delia's Mr.Mime *Oak's Bulbasaur *Oak's Squirtle *Oak's Charmander *Red's Squirtle (Given To Him By Oak *Jessie's Arbok *James' Wheezing *Team Rocket's Meowth *Oak's Dratini Moves *Thunderbolt (Pikachu) *Iron Tail (Pikachu) *Quick Attack (Pikachu) *Water Gun (Squirtle) *Headbutt (Squirtle) *Poison Sting (Arbok) *Smokescreen (Wheezing) *Fury Swipes (Meowth) *Dragon Rage (Dratini) Setting *Pallet Town *Ash's Home *Professer Oak's Lab Story Ash gets ready, and Pikachu jumps on his shoulder. He opens the door, says hi to his mom and goes out. In the yard he says goodbye to Mr.Mime and keeps on running on the path of destiny. Then Giovanni is seen giving Jessie, James and Meowth their new mission, to steal the newly built pokeball from Oak's lab. They tell him that they will not fail, then the scene blacks out. Ash is then seen entering the lab, then finding an assistant and asks him where professer Oak is. He points at his office. Oak is seen finishing adjustments on the pokedex, until Ash accidentaly scares him. Oak says hi and asks Ash if he is ready, Ash and Pikachu yell in enthusiasm. Just then Ash catches a glimps of a half built pokeball on the other side of the room. He asks professer Oak about it, and he answers him it is the new pokeball that he is working on. Just before finishing the speech, an assistant comes in, and tells Oak that there is a visitor. The next scene shows a boy examining the place, then he sees Oak. The professer introduces Ash to the boy saying: ''This is Red, my grandson'. Ash is shocked at first but then greets him in a handshake. Red tells his grandpa that he is ready to start his journey. So Oak claps his hand, and an assistant brings table with wheels. On the table there are 3 active pokeballs, and 7 deactivated ones, plus a pokedex. Oak grabs the first pokeball and chooses Bulbasaur. A Bulbasaur comes out, and Ash and Red are thrilled to meet it. Then Oak calls Charmander. Charmander demonstrates flamethrower, and both trainers are fascinated. Finally Oak chooses Squirtle. Red starts to think which one to choose,and decides on Squirtle. Professer Oak gives him his pokedex and pokeballs. Red tells Ash this: 'You just met your first rival today Ash, then he goes. ''Who's That Pokemon?'' Ash then sees on a couch in Oak's lab while professer is talking. Suddenly they are attacked by Team Rocket. Jessie chooses Arbok while James uses Wheezing. Ash sends Pikachu. Arbok uses Poison Sting, and Pikachu dodges. Meowth then jumps and lands Fury Swipes on Pikachu. Oak takes out a pokeball then chooses Dratini. Dratini uses Dragon Rage which causes Meowth to fly all the way back to the balloon. But Wheezing uses Smokescreen, and Meowth grabs the pokeball. As they were about to escape Squirtle uses water gun and pops a hole in the balloon. It was Red, then when Meowth attempts to attack Squirtle, but it uses Headbutt which causes Meowth to faint. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Arbok which causes it to faint. Then uses Quick Attack on Wheezing causing it also to faint. Finally Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Dratini uses Dragon Rage and Squirtle uses Water Gun sending Team Rocket away. Ash thanks Red, and Red continues. The next day, Ash gets his pokedex and seven pokeballs and starts a journey. ''Its Pikachu; Pikachuuuu!'' Pokemon Scanned *Pikachu Major Events *Ash meets Red a new rival in his journey. *Red chooses Squirtle and starts a journey. *Ash starts a new journey throughout Kanto. Who's That Pokemon? ''Pikachuu!'' Other ''Episode Before: None'' ''Episode After: Gotcha Rattata And Pidgey/Caught Two Pokemon'